Mike Kleinhenz
Cincinnati, Ohio, U.S. |death = July 11, 2008 (aged 56) |deathplace = Houston, Texas, U.S. |cause = heart attack |family = Sydnie Meltzer (ex-spouse) Casey Kleinhenz (Son) Mickey Kleinhenz (Son) Jamey Kleinhenz (Son) Daniel Kleinhenz (Son) Timothy Kleinhenz (Son) |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor |first_appearance = Those Who Hunt Elves |last_appearance = Kurau: Phantom Memory |areas_active = Houston |active = 1971-2008 |status = Deceased }}Michael Anthony Kleinhenz (November 14, 1951 – July 11, 2008) was an American voice actor who worked for ADV Films. His voice also appeared in national TV and radio advertisements and local advertisements in the Houston area. Biography Mike was born in Cincinnati, Ohio. He graduated from Pascack Valley High School in Hillsdale, New Jersey in 1969 and from the University of Cincinnati in 1974 with a B.A. degree in Radio and TV Broadcasting. After college he settled in Houston, Texas. He married Sydnie Diane Meltzer in 1981 (divorced 2003) and raised five sons. In college, Mike led the Bearcats defensive line and was selected to play in the Ohio Shrine Bowl. After graduation, he tried out with the San Francisco Giants and played pre-season football for the Houston Oilers. Shortly before his first son was born, Mike competed in the 35K racewalk at the US Olympic Festival. He remained active throughout his life. His sports interests included football, basketball, baseball, fast-pitch softball, mountain biking, running, disc golf and snagging. At home, Mike was a gifted singer and guitar player. Outside of the house, he was more easily recognized for his role in dubbing Japanese anime and as the voice in countless local and national commercials. Kleinhenz suffered a heart attack and died on July 11, 2008. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Science Ninja Team Gatchaman'' (1972-1974) - Nakahara (ep. 4) *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (1982-1983) - Golg Boddole Zer *''Aura Battler Dunbine'' (1983-1984) - Kibitsu Kiss *''Saint Seiya'' (1986-1989) - Pope Ares/Gemini Saga *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) - SEELE (ep. 21), Additional Voices (Director's Cut) *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - M. Bison (ADV Dub) *''Those Who Hunt Elves'' (1996-1997) - The Judge (eps. 10-12) *''Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040'' (1998-1999) - Doctor (ep. 10) *''Cyber Team in Akihabara'' (1998) - Additional Voices *''Excel Saga'' (1999-2000) - Kabapu, Demon Sergeant *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge'' (1999-2000) - Don Bonaparte (eps. 1-2) *''Noir'' (2001) - Jean Jacque Legrand (ep. 2), Soldat's Man (ep. 17) *''Full Metal Panic!'' (2002) - Andrei Sergeivich Kalinin *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' (2002) - Andrei Sergeivich Kalinin (ep. 8) *''Kaleido Star'' (2003-2004) - Mr. Hamilton *''Gantz'' (2004) - Goro Suzuki *''Samurai Gun'' (2004) - Tavern Master OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - BD's Superior 2, Additional Voices (ADV Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Shiratori's Subordinate 2, Control Room 7 (ADV Dub) *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) - Watajimi (ep. 6) *''Parasite Dolls'' (2003) - Koji Takahashi Anime Films *''Sin: The Movie'' (2000) - Priest Trivia *His role as Andrei Sergeivich Kalinin in the Full Metal Panic! franchise would be recast with Kent Williams in Full Metal Panic! Invisible Victory in 2018. External Links *Mike Kleinhenz at the Internet Movie Database *Mike Kleinhenz at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films